Chemin de fer ou chemin d'Enfer
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Les sept voyages aller Londres-Poudlard de Severus Snape. Sa relation avec Lily et les Maraudeurs. Et l'impatience et l'appréhension. Verra-t-il un jour le bout du tunnel ? SS/?


**Chemin de fer ou chemin d'Enfer**

Commu' LJ: 31_jours

Jour/Thème: 24 novembre/C'est quand qu'on arrive ?  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: à JKR, la serial-killeuse  
Nombre de mots: 1215

* * *

Les voyages à bord du Poudlard Express avaient toujours été synonyme d'impatience et d'appréhension pour Severus. En particulier les Londres-Poudlard.

Les voyages retour, eux, n'étaient qu'appréhension, il n'avait aucune envie de revenir auprès de son père.

Donc, impatience et appréhension.

.

La première année, évidemment, il avait été pressé d'arriver à Poudlard, comme tout élève de première de année. Il voulait enfin découvrir le château et apprendre la magie.

Mais, bien que Lily, sa seule amie, lui ait juré de toujours rester avec lui, il savait que ce ne serait pas possible. Il savait qu'il irait à Serpentard - malgré le fait que son père n'était pas un sorcier - il ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais Lily, elle, en tant que Née-Moldue ne pourrait jamais rejoindre la Maison fondée par le grand Salazar. Vu son intelligence, elle serait sans doute répartie à Serdaigle. Ou pire, à Gryffondor ; son caractère bien trempé en était digne. Et alors, il en serait fini de leur belle amitié.

.

Rassuré par le fait que malgré leur appartenance aux deux Maisons ennemies, Lily ne l'ait pas abandonné, Severus aurait pu aborder la deuxième année avec plus d'enthousiasme et surtout sans avoir envie d'arriver au plus vite au château pour se terrer dans les cachots.

Mais s'il n'avait pas perdu sa meilleure amie, il avait aussi gagné quatre ennemis. Quatre garçons qui semblaient n'avoir pour ambition que de récolter le plus de retenues possibles. En particulier en le martyrisant, lui, le petit Serpentard, trop maigre, trop seul - ces quatre idiots ne semblaient pas considérer l'amitié d'un fille comme valable - trop intelligent. Trop Serpentard surtout.

L'année précédente, il avait été "protégé" par Lucius Malfoy, un septième année, mais maintenant que celui-ci avait quitté l'école, il allait se retrouver seul face aux quatre affreux, comme il se plaisait à appeler les Maraudeurs.

Sa vie allait être encore plus un enfer.

.

Il avait passé le premier trajet en train de sa troisième année, enfermé dans les toilettes du wagon de tête.

Quand il état arrivé à King's Cross ce matin-là, il avait croisé ce m'as-tu-vu de Potter et son crétin de copain, Black. Et ces deux imbéciles lui avaient promis mille tourments si jamais ils se retrouvaient face à lui dan sle train.

Jamais trajet ne lui avait paru aussi long. Il avait dû regarder sa montre pas moins de trois cents douze fois. Et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir enfin se profiler la haute et imposante silhouette de Hagride, le garde-chasse, qui venait accueillir les élèves à chaque début d'année.

.

Le voyage de début de quatrième année avait été étonnamment calme. Les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas venus une seule fois pour l'insulter ou lui jeter un sort particulièrement retors.

Il faut bien dire qu'ils avaient autre chose à penser. D'après ce que lui avait dit Lily, le père de Lupin était mort quelques jours plus tôt.

Et c'est pour cette raison que Severus avait passé la majorité du trajet seul, à attendre inlassablement d'arriver au château. Car si Lily ne supportait ni Potter, ni Black, elle était amie avec Lupin et elle avait donc tenu à aller voir comment il allait et avait fini par passer plusieurs heures dans le compartiment des quatre imbéciles, laissant son meilleur ami s'impatienter à l'autre bout du train.

.

Il avait dû s'empêcher de commettre un meurtre lors de son voyage aller de cinquième année.

Alors que la moitié du trajet avait déjà été parcourue, il commençait à se dire que finalement, il n'était pas pressé d'arriver, pour une fois.

Mais à peine avait-il songé à cela que la porte du compartiment qu'il partageait comme de coutume avec sa meilleure amis, s'ouvrit brusquement sur Potter et ses acolytes.

Se préparant mentalement à une énième humiliation, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir les quatre affreux s'asseoir et faire comme s'il n'était pas présent.

Potter draguait Lily. SA Lily à lui. Laquelle semblait furieuse - ce que Severus comprenait très bien - et au bord de la crise de nerfs. Et les trois autres discutaient entre eux de Quidditch et autres futilités du même acabit.

Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle punition ? Pourquoi devait-il supporter ces crétins de Maraudeurs plusieurs heures durant ?

.

Le trajet de la sixième année avait été le plus long qu'il eut connu. Et le pire à bien des égards.

Tout d'abord, il l'avait passé seul et il savait que désormais la solitude serait son lot quotidien. Il avait perdu sa meilleure amie et c'était sa faute à lui. Enfin, à lui et à ces abrutis de Maraudeurs - en particulier Potter.

À la fin de l'année précédente, le jour de l'épreuve de DCFM, cet imbécile de binoclard n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui lancer un Levicorpus et de tenter de le déshabiller en plein milieu du parc. Histoire de rigoler un bon coup et d'amuser la galerie.

Mais Lily était intervenue et sans réfléchir - être resté la tête en bas avait dû lui griller quelques neurones - il avait répliqué qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'une "Sang-de-Bourbe". Chose, qu'évidemment, Lily n'avait pas du tout appréciée et il en avait été fini de leur belle amitié.

Mais le pire dans ce trajet, ce qui lui avait le plus donné envie d'aller se cacher dans son dortoir pour ne plus en sortir, c'était quand les Maraudeurs étaient venus se vanter d'avoir sauvé la belle Lily Evans des griffes de l'affreux Servilo-le-graisseux.

Alors cette fois, il s'était allé à l'impulsivité et avait lancé tous les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête sur ces Maraudeurs de malheur, se retenant à grand peine d'utiliser un Impardonnable.

.

Les six premiers voyages aller de Severus n'avaient été qu'impatience de les voir se terminer.

Mais ce septième - et dernier - trajet vers Poudlard, il voudrait le voir se prolonger éternellement. Car quand le train arrivera à Pré-au-Lard, il en sera fini du bien-être qu'il ressent à cet instant.

Une fois de plus, il est réfugié dans les toilettes du wagon de tête. Mais, cette fois-ci, il n'est pas seul. Et ce n'est pas par peur qu'il s'y est enfermé, mais parce que c'est le seul endroit de ce train où personne ne viendra le déranger.

Il n'est pas pressé du tout de voir s'achever ce voyage car il sait que la fin de celui-ci signifie devoir se séparer du corps chaud contre lequel il est blotti.

Ne plus pouvoir embrasser ces lèvres qui s'offrent à lui.

Ne plus sentir battre ce cœur à l'unisson du sien.

Ne plus entendre cette envoûtante voix qui lui souffle des "je t'aime" à l'oreille.

Ne plus sentir ces mains, larges et douces, parcourir son corps.

Ne plus être avec Sirius.

Alors, pour une fois, il ne se demande quand le train s'arrêtera enfin. Il ne veut plus arriver nulle part.


End file.
